


honey, don't go to sleep (just stay on the couch with me.)

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Quintis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts after a case where they all almost die, so she can't sleep that night when they're back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, don't go to sleep (just stay on the couch with me.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a spawn of all the peeps in the Quintis chat on KIK, and thanks to Anna for beta-ing for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer:: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this. I also don't own any of the other TV shows mentioned briefly throughout.

It’s starts after a case where they all almost die and she can’t sleep that night when they’re back home. She steals his shirt and boxers for pajamas like usual, but ends up on the couch, Parks and Rec playing until the sun starts rising the next morning. He walks into the den the next morning, where she’s been dozing for the past half hour, and shakes her lightly. Slapping at him lazily her hands run through her hair and her back straightens against his worn-down couch. He takes her hand, pulling her up gently and bumping their foreheads together. His scruff pricks at her chin when he kisses her, but she smiles against it and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Mhm, we need to get ready.” She mumbles, stretching on her toes to kiss him again. 

“Yeah, there’s coffee in the kitchen.” Her smile makes his day and he goes to get dressed. 

The day passes as normal with his dumb comments and her rolling eyes, but when she leaves their room for the living room for the second night in a row, he follows her. 

“Hap, what’s up?” Eyes leaving the screen, she shrugs her shoulders and returns to Psych. Toby covers both of her hands in one of his and slips an arm around her frame, analyzing the plot of the episode and deciding not to push. 

“She did it, the waitress.” He comments, and she widens her eyes for a second in acknowledgment. A few more episodes in, when the shrink has solved more fictional cases and the mechanic’s head has nuzzled into his shoulder, he makes a move to turn off the TV but she groans at him to stop. Opening her eyes again, she focuses again on the show and is able to keep herself mostly awake for the rest of the night. (Toby falls asleep around two, leaning into her.) 

The next day is a Saturday, the off day from their hectic weeks, so he confronts her about her odd actions over pizza. 

“So, last night, and the night before? Not that I don’t love marathoning TV with you, but normally we save that for Big Brother?” She closes her eyes against his question, but can still feel his gaze so she gives in. 

“That last case was… rough… to say the least. It’s been hard to fall asleep, even if it’s only been two days.” Surprised by her openness, he speaks again. 

“You,” he sighs before meeting her eyes again, “you know I’m always here, right. You’re having a little bit of post-traumatic stress; it might be a week or so until your body and mind balance out. But depriving yourself of sleep will not fix anything.” She mumbles about how annoying he is when he talks medical, but when he stands up to wash the dishes she promises him she’ll sleep. 

It’s ten, an early night for them overall, but he grabs her arm and spins her toward him when she makes to move out of the bedroom. 

“What about sleeping?” He looks concerned. Happy loosens her arm from his grasp and she intertwines their hands instead. 

“I’m still gonna try to sleep, Doc, but I think the noise might help. The show can occupy my brain enough so my body can shut down for the night. You can stay in here, you hog the covers either way.” He nods his head, says that he’s right behind her so she sways down the hallway and settles under a blanket on the couch, letting him slide next to her. They decide on How It’s Made, because she gets kind of excited at the machines and he just likes watching her. 

She starts nodding off--for the first time in days--around one, adjusting so her head is in his lap, but they’re still both buried under a mound of blankets. He runs his fingers through her hair a few times, her batting him away each time, elbowing him, but eventually finds it sort of relaxing and lets him continue doing it. In another fifteen minutes he leans down and plants a soft kiss on her temple. She hooks her hand around his neck, pulling him into her lips for a minute before releasing his shirt and relaxing back down, asleep. 

(And they made a tradition out of binge watching their shows, usually at midnight.)


End file.
